Trick Arrow
Overview are tipped with an odd variety of payloads, which if used strategically, can dramatically alter a battle site. is a primary powerset for Defenders and a secondary powerset for Controllers, Corruptors and Masterminds. This set was added to the Corruptor options in Issue 16 Power Tables Defender The Trick Arrow powerset is available as a primary set for Defenders. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Controller / Mastermind The Trick Arrow powerset is available as a secondary set for Controllers and Masterminds. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Trick Arrows powerset. Acid Arrow This arrow explodes in a shower of acid on impact. This acid eats through armor, causing damage over time. It reduces the target's defense as well as his damage resistance. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Disruption Arrow This arrow plants a sonic resonator at a target location. The vibrations of the resonator weaken the damage resistance of all nearby foes. }} }} }} EMP Arrow This arrow can unleash a massive pulse of electromagnetic energy on impact. This EMP can affect machines, and is even powerful enough to affect synaptic brain patterns. It will incapacitate all foes in its radius. Additionally, most machines and robots will take moderate high damage. However, this power uses a lot of endurance and leaves you unable to recover endurance for a while. }} }} }} }} }} Entangling Arrow Upon impact, the Entangling Arrow releases a strong net that can immobilize most targets. This non-lethal device deals no damage and does not prevent targets from attacking, although their attack rate is slowed. The Entangling Arrow can bring down flying entities and halts jumping. }} }} }} }} }} }} Flash Arrow This arrow explodes in a dazzling flash of light and sound. The targets are so blinded that they can hardly see a thing. Most villains will not be able to see past normal melee range, although some may have better perception. If the villains are attacked, they will be alerted to your presence, but will suffer a penalty to accuracy. }} }} }} }} Glue Arrow This arrow carries a cartridge of intensely sticky glue, which explodes on impact. The glue slows the movement and attack rates of any foes in the area. }} }} }} }} }} Ice Arrow This arrow can freeze a single foe in a block of ice. The target is frozen solid, helpless, and can be attacked. More powerful foes may not be held, but all affected targets will be slowed and take some cold damage. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Oil Slick Arrow On impact, this arrow creates an oil slick that slows foes in the area and many cause them to slip and fall. The oil slick is very flammable and may burst into flames if fire is used near it. }} }} }} }} }} Poison Gas Arrow This arrow carries a capsule cloud of poisonous gas, which explodes on impact and weakens all foes in its vicinity. Some foes will be rendered completely helpless. }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Defender|Type=Buff}} * |Archetype=Controller|Type=Buff}} * |Archetype=Mastermind|Type=Buff}} Category:Buff/debuff power sets Category:Controller power sets Category:Defender power sets Category:Mastermind power sets Category:Corruptor power sets